<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>strawberry vape by melloberri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943565">strawberry vape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melloberri/pseuds/melloberri'>melloberri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Boyfriends, Canon LGBTQ Character, Childhood Friends, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Manga &amp; Anime, Married Couple, Mutual Pining, Nerd Tsukishima Kei, Pining, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Soulmates, Sweet, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melloberri/pseuds/melloberri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>safe place ; adj. <br/>a physical place someone goes to feel peace and serenity<br/>-<br/>there isnt enough pining tsukishima in my life.<br/>-<br/>cw: vape</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>strawberry vape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A film of smoke spread across Yamaguchi's freckled cheeks as the blonde let out a breath. The room was small and made the fog-like substance inescapable. This wasn't a problem for either of them; this was their safe place together. A smile graced Yamaguchi's lips as he breathed in the strawberry smoke surrounding him.</p>
<p>"You never bore me."</p>
<p>"Ah yes, secondhand smoke, so fun." Tsukishima said sarcastically, smiling down at the freckled brunette who was sitting in his lap ever so fittingly. Every curve of Yamaguchi's body fit perfectly with Tsukishima's.</p>
<p>"You love it, Tsukki." </p>
<p>A blush spread across the blonde's cheeks. "S-Shut up-- and call me Kei." </p>
<p>A laugh escaped Yamaguchi's lips as he lay his head on Tsukishima's shoulder, embracing him in his arms. His eyes glittered with the reflection of the night sky that set high outside of the window. Each star seemed to manifest in his emerald eyes. </p>
<p>Setting the vape aside, Tsukishima wrapped his lanky arms around the small boy in his lap, every cell in his being longing to be closer to him. He was sure Yamaguchi could hear his heartbeat (with his ear pressed to his chest and all). Tsukishima didn't mind that much. The truth was, he was just happy to be there.</p>
<p>Most people thought Tsukishima Kei was a heartless machine that didn't give a single shit about Yamaguchi Tadashi, but that just wasn't true. Yamaguchi meant the world to him. He was a beacon of hope, of light, of happiness, of trust. He was the only person that he would ever let get close to him. The only person he's never kept a secret from, and never would. For all of those reasons, it was so hard for him to openly admit his love for him.</p>
<p>His relationship with Yamaguchi was so precious to him that he couldn't tell him that he loved him. So, instead of putting it into words, he did things like this. </p>
<p>At least, that was what he was doing until he got the courage to admit it. </p>
<p>"Tsukki," Yamaguchi mumbled softly, lifting his head to look into his golden eyes. "Your heartbeat sped up." </p>
<p>Tsukishima's body tensed up beneath him, "Uh-- I feel a bit ill... Can you turn the lights off?"</p>
<p>Yamaguchi leaned over to switch the LED lights off, returning to his previous position now consumed by darkness. The only light came from the moon shining through the window, giving the two a dull glow. Tsukishima's hands rest at the sides of the smaller boy's hips, drawing circles into the soft skin. Now that the light was low, Yamaguchi couldn't see how flustered he truly was. </p>
<p>"Ill, huh?" Yamaguchi hummed, pulling Tsukishima closer by the nape of his neck. For a few moments, the only sound was their breaths, lips slightly parted, air circulating centimeters between their mouths. It only made things that much harder on him to say the words he so desperately needed to say. </p>
<p>Their eyes met, both saying a million words that they could never fathom saying out loud. </p>
<p>"I can't get enough of you. " The words tumbled out of his lips before he had any time to stop himself. In any other situation, Tsukishima would have cringed at hearing that, but this was Yamaguchi. He could never do any wrong. </p>
<p>It wasn't like they really needed to say it directly. They've always been closer than your average best friends, but saying it out loud would open a door to the rest of their lives. A few words could dissolve any boundaries they'd ever had.</p>
<p>Tsukishima's breath hitched as he spoke, "Can I kiss you, Tadashi?" </p>
<p>A few intense moments passed before Yamaguchi hummed in response, cupping the sides of the blonde's face in his hands. The seconds that went by between their lips meeting felt like decades to Tsukishima. It was as if everything was building up to this very moment. </p>
<p>It passed quickly, almost as if it never happened. The only proof Tsukishima had that it was ever there was the ghost of a kiss that rested on his lips. A smile crossed his face as warmth swelled inside of him. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Yamaguchi began to giggle, peppering kisses all over the blonde's face, "You really are an oblivious idiot, Tsukki. I like you so much." </p>
<p>The flushed blonde couldnt wipe a smile from his face, and he swore he'd never been more happy in his life. A laugh escaped his lips, "I thought I told you to call me Kei."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>creator here !! i really love pining tsukishima, and i feel there almost isnt enough ANYWHERE, so i decided to write this little thing. i hope it brings joy to someone. tsukkiyama soulmates, byeeee - mello </p>
<p>if you want to find me , my Instagram is @/melloberri and my twitter is the same</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>